Graduation and Afterword
by iLoveCailey229
Summary: Seddie and Crad. Set After iGoodbye!
1. Info

**Graduation and Afterword**

Chapter 1: Info

**Hi everyone I'm still working on iOmg part 2 and In the future but now I'm working on a totally new story and here are some stuff that you will need to know for the whole story. **

Kids

Spencer & Charlotte

Daisy Lee Shay

Mackena Rose Shay (Mickie)

Bridget Mia Shay (Bridge)

Taylor May Shay (Tay)

_Carly & Brad_

_Quincy Ross Summers (Quince)_

_Xavier Chris Summers (Zav)_

_Cody Michael Summers _

_Nathan Louis Summers (Nate)_

**Melanie & Austin**

**Keith Thomas Adams**

**Myranda Nicole Adams (Randi)**

_Sam & Freddie_

Coltin Kris Benson (Cole)

Megan Ann Benson (Megs)

Nova Star Benson (Novs)

Mason Tyler Benson (Mas)

{Nova and Megan are twins}

**Pets**

**Thumper (Daisy's Bunny)**

**Snowy (Mackena's Bunny)**

**Lulu (Bridget's Bunny)**

**FluffBall (Taylor's Bunny)**

**Max (Xavier's Dog)**

**Buddy (Cody's Dog)**

**Levi (Nathen's Dog)**

**Snowball (Quincy's Dog)**

**Stevie (Myranda's Horse)**

**Jack (Keith's Horse)**

**Coco (Nova's Dog)**

**Riley (Megan's Dog)**

**Mr. Goldburg (Mason's Fish)**

**Slytherin (Coltin's Snake)**

_Friends of the kids_

_Camie (Daisy's Best Friend)_

_Hailey (Mackena's Best Friend)_

_Theresa ( Bridget's Best Friend)_

_Shelia ( Taylor's Best Friend)_

_Simon (Quincy's Best Friend) _

_Ralph (Cody's Best Friend)_

_Henry (Nathan's Best Friend)_

_Ayden (Xavier's Best Friend)_

_Kenzie (Myranda's Best Friend)_

_CJ (Keith's Best Friend)_

_Jayden (Megan's Best friend)_

_Lindsey (Nova's Best Friend)_

_Claire, Hayden [girl] & Avery (Megan & Nova's mutual friends)_

_Danny & Logan ( Mason's Best Friends)_

_Howie & Jared (Coltin's Best Friends)_

**Boyfriend's/Girlfriend's **

**Daisy: Conner**

**Mackena: Nick**

**Bridget: Brian**

**Taylor: Eric**

**Quincy : Savannah**

**Xavier: Lucy**

**Cody: Katie**

**Nathan: Emily**

**Keith: Cassie**

**Myranda: Steven**

**Nova: Matt**

**Megan: Chase**

**Coltin: Maria**

**Mason: Erica**

_Dreams and or Colleges _

_Daisy: UOA (Arizona) Teacher_

_Mackena: NYU Film Maker_

_Bridget: Beautician_

_Taylor: Writer_

_Xavier: Police Officer_

_Quincy: Firefighter_

_Cody: Doctor_

_Nathan: Paramedic_

_Myranda: Dancer_

_Keith: Rodeo Champion_

_Coltin: Football Player (Hopes to play in the NFL)_

_Megan: Julliard (Musician)_

_Nova: UOA (Alaska) Figure Skater _

_Mason: Taking over "Bensons' Sweet Tooth"_

**Megan's Band- Sunshine Bees**

_Drummer : Zack Miller_

_keyboard: Avery Storms_

_Guitar: Emma Flynn_

_Bass: Chase Harris_

_Lead Singer: Megan Benson_

_Songs: Homeless Heart, Break your Heart, Generation Love, So Close, Not That Far Away, Stronger, Broken Umbrella, and Don't You Just Hate Those People._

**Where all of them live**

**Shay's : Seattle**

**Benson's: California**

**Adam's : Texas**

**Summer's: Florida**

**Near the middle all 4 families are going to be in the same state together. Chapter 2 will be up really tonight or tomorrow. Quiz question: ** **who are ALL those songs are sang by? Anyway R&R Please!**


	2. Moving on

**Graduation and Afterward**

Chapter 2: Moving On

"There is one more thing I need to tell you before I leave," Carly Shay told her best friend before she took off to Italy. "Freddie and I kissed."

1 Hour Later...

Sam Puckett layed in her bed that night thinking about what Carly said. _I knew that scumbag wasn't over her yet! _She thought to her self. _ Why had I done it? Why did I let him in? _She thought about what Seattle would be like now that Carly is gone. Spencer will be focusing on his art, Freddie will be getting ready for MIT, Gibby and Tasha are moving to Spain in a month, Brad is going to Cal-Tech, and I what can I do. iCarly is over and no college will except her. Everyone else is moving on why can't she? Her heart won't let her. She thought of her options. Stay her with her alcoholic mom while her friends move on? Or move on her self. How can she do that though? She took out her phone and scrolled through her contacts.

_Carly. No_

_Spencer. No_

_Freddie. A definite No_

_Brad. No_

_Gibby. No_

_Wendy. Maybe. No more Carly's friend._

_Cat. _

She thought about the red head she met at Kenan Thompson party. She lives in California that would be a change. A good change considering the fact that there is nothing here for her anymore.

******RINNNNNG********

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Hi Cat. Listen I need a favor."

"What?"

"I need to come stay with you."

"Is everything okay?"

"It's a long story. I will explain everything to you when I get there."

"kk."

"I will be there in about a week."

"Okay. I'll have my boyfriend help me set you up a room."

"Okay. Thank you Cat I owe you one."

"No probs. Hey Robbie Honey I need your help."

Alright heart it's time to move on!


	3. Breaking the News

**Graduation and Afterward**

Chapter 3: Breaking the news

Sam's POV

After I got off the phone with Cat. I got on my motorcycle and drove to the G.S. where I ran into Brad.

"Hey Sam. Why are you here so late?"

"Just getting a Strawberry Splat for one of the last times."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving to LA. with my friend Cat and her boyfriend Robbie."

"First Carly and now you."

"I can't stay here Brad. All you guys are moving on and iCarly's over. I don't have anything here for me anymore."

"Your leaving?"

My heart started pounding so hard that I thought it would fly out of my chest. I could recognize that voice anywhere.

"Freddie?"

"Sam. You can't leave."

"Why?"

"Prom, Pride Trip, Senior Prank Day, Graduation. We still have 3 months of high school left."

"Yeah Sam. You have been talking about Senior Prank Day for months."

"I'll be back for all of them. All but graduation are next month."

"Why do you have to leave though?"

"You guys don't get it do you. My mom is an alcoholic and doesn't pay attention to me, my sister is in Texas, My dad has disappeared off the face of the earth, my dad's parents live in Mexico, my Mom's parents live in Alaska, and the rest of my family is in Jail. iCarly and Carly were my life and there both gone."

"You still have us."

"Not in a few months I won't."

"Huh?"

"Carly is in Italy, Wendy is going to New York, Gibby is going to Spain, Freddie you are going to Boston, Brad you are going to Florida, and Spencer wants to be by himself for awhile. I can't stay here by my self. In LA. I can start over and move on. "

"But Sam.."

"I need to go."

I ran out as fast as I could with tears running down my face. The faster I leave the better I'll be. Right?


	4. The Confrontation

**Graduation and Afterward**

Chapter 4: The Confrontation

Freddie's Pov

I ran after Sam as fast as I can. She can't leave Seattle. She can't leave us. She can't leave me. When I got to her house I picked the lock to her door and ran up to her room where I saw her angrily putting stuff in her back pack and a duffel bag.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without even turning around.

"How did you know that it was me?"

"I can smell your cologne."

"Oh. Sam why are you doing this?"

"I think that I answered that already."

"The real reason."

"Why do you even care?!"

"Because you are my friend Sam!"

"Really because I was friends with Carly for 10 years and we have never been as jerky to each other as you have been with me for the past 3 months."

"How have I been jerky to you?"

"Back in Nora's house you said that I don't care about you, when we were worked in the Pear Store together you were ripping on me the entire time, you asked me if I wanted to get back together and then 2 and a half hours latter kissed my best friend, You started following Carly around like a little lost puppy dog again a month after we broke up, and you told you loved me when you didn't."

"You think I'm into Carly again?"

"Oh I don't think anymore I know."

"I'm not in love with Carly anymore I'm in love with you."

"Give me one reason I should believe you!"

Then I did what I been wanting to do for a month I grabbed her cheeks and crashed my lips into hers. She put her arms around my neck and I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer. After a few minutes she pulled away from me and had a really angry look in her eyes.

"So you think you can just kiss me and then I'll just forgive you and even if I did your heading to Boston in a few months anyway."

"Sam?"

"What?"

"I rejected MIT a few weeks ago."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to stay with you. I told you this 3 months ago and I'm going to say it again. I love you Sam."

"Freddie I..."

"No please listen. I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to make you feel like I don't care about you."

"Then why were you treating me like that?"

"I guess I was just really angry at my self over the break up that I was just letting all my anger out on you. And I am so so sorry."

"I forgive you."

"So your staying?"

"No."

"But why."

"You have to understand that staying in Seattle were I grow up with Carly is going to majorly depress me. I just can't stay here I need to start a new life."

"What about us?"

"California isn't that far away and I'll still be going to prom, the pride trip, and senior prank day in Seattle. I'll just take Ridgeway's classes online."

"Well then I'll see you next month for prom."

"I'll keep contact I promise."

I walked Sam to her motorcycle and gave her a very long hug and kiss.

"So what are we now?"

"We will talk about it at prom."

"I love you." I said for the 3rd time that night.

"I that I really know I love you to nub."

She started the motorcycle up and gave me one last wave. I watched her leave and couldn't help but feeling sad. I felt like a big part of my heart was missing and without here I don't know what I'm going to do.

Sorry it took me so long to update I've been working on a lot of Suite life on Deck storys. Next chapter Sam will be in California and Freddie, Gibby, Brad, and Spencer are going to try to adjust with life without the girls. R&R Please. :')) :P


End file.
